


Day 8: (free) Mariage arrangé

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_Comment peux-tu le laisser épouser Astrid si tu sais qu'il aime encore Jack ?</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers l'arrière et pointa.</p>
<p>_Regarde plutôt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: (free) Mariage arrangé

**Author's Note:**

> **C'est un peu un jeu de mot avec ce terme "mariage arrangé" ^^ L'idée m'est venu avant de choisir le jour et comme aucun thème ne me convenait, j'ai pris un free day.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture!**

Tout était près. Le jardin était aménagé comme il fallait, les invités arrivaient, le traiteur apportaient les derniers détails à ses plats et les mariés étaient en train de se changer.

Malgré tout, un détail gêné positivement la mère du marié : son fils n'aimait pas la mariée. Pas au point de l'épouser. Astrid et Hiccup étaient sortis ensemble au collège, un premier amour adorable qui avait duré quelques mois avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Si elle avait compris, son mari lui ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Ou bien le voyait-il mais refusait de l'admettre ? Elle ne le savait toujours pas. Mais la précipitation d'Hiccup à demander la blonde en mariage après la défaillance cardiaque de Stoick quelques mois auparavant lui faisait penser qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour faire plaisir à son père. Stoick avait si souvent soumis le désir de voir ses petits enfants grandir, elle savait bien que l'auburn voulait juste le contenter.

Au prix de sa vie et de son véritable amour.

Père et fils avaient la tête dure, c'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas défilé jusque là, alors que la blonde lui confié que chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut après un cauchemar où son père apprenait la vérité et mourrait d'une terrible crise cardiaque. Vu que le paternel suivait à la lettre un régime strict, les chances que son cœur le lâche encore étaient plus minces que du papier à cigarette. Mais impossible de faire comprendre ça à Hiccup.

La belle auburn vit alors la dernière personne qu'elle pensait trouver à ce mariage, et accourut presque vers lui. Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa dans les couloirs de la résidence, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui sursauta en se retournant, avant de se détendre en la voyant.

_Salut, Val.

_Jack ? Je pensais que tu... tu avais dis que tu ne serais pas là...

Stoick lui même avait insisté pour que Jack vienne, sans savoir ce que ça impliquerait pour tout le monde. L'argenté baissa les yeux, comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis l'annonce des fiançailles.

_Je... je voulais juste...

Il regarda le mur à sa droite du coin de l'oeil, comme s'il faisait le tri dans ses idées, débattant s'il dirait la vérité ou non à l'auburnette. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

_Non, c'était rien... je vais y aller, il vaut mieux que...

Elle le stoppa avant qu'il fasse un pas de plus, lui attrapant l'épaule. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers elle, et elle le dévisagea avec les sourcils froncés. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était venu, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui en voulait.

_Si tu veux vraiment qu'il renonce à ce mariage, alors vas-y. Mais ne part pas pour le regretter dans une heure quand il sera trop tard.

Il secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres et la baissa.

_Valka, il... il n'a pas reculé jusqu'à présent... il est à quelques instants d'y arriver et je... je sais que s'il annulait tout maintenant, trop de chose serait à expliquer.

Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage, prenant une respiration qu'elle savait cacher un sanglot. Elle caressa l'épaule qu'elle tenait et passa une main sur sa joue, trouvant comme elle le pensait une larme coulant dessus.

_Il ne pourra jamais regarder son père dans les yeux s'il annulait tout maintenant. Que je lui parle ou non, ça ne changera rien...

Elle sourit sans qu'il la voit. Elle se pencha vers lui, murmurant pour que lui seul l'entende.

_Jack... tu n'as pas un infime espoir que dès qu'il te verra, il se rendra compte que c'est toi l'amour de sa vie ?

Le soubresaut dans ses épaules et sa respiration qui se bloqua à ce moment lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle avait suggéré. Jack se recula alors de quelques pas et la fixa avec ses yeux bleus visiblement emplis de larmes.

_Val, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Epouser Astrid, c'est...

_Il la voit comme une sœur. Tu imagines bien qu'il va devoir faire semblant de l'aimer comme il t'aime, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... il ne supportera jamais le poids d'un tel mensonge !

_Mais vivre avec la vérité et décevoir son père, il ne peut pas l'accepter non plus... et puis, qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, il retombera amoureux d'elle...

Valka combla la distance les séparant à ce moment, avec l'intention de lui donner une gifle, mais elle se contenta de lui attraper le bras en pinçant les lèvres avec ses sourcils froncés, dans une expression absolument similaire à celle de son fils dans les mêmes circonstances.

_Quand on a trouvé son âme sœur, on ne peut pas espérer être heureux avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne trouvera jamais un bonheur comme il en vivra avec toi.

Puis elle le retourna et le poussa vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de l'auburn. Et le fixa un instant avant de repartir par le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Jack la regarda partir, réfléchissant un instant, puis il fixa le couloir, sachant qu'au coin se trouvait la chambre où Hiccup était en train de mettre son costard.

Il l'aimait, si fort qu'il en avait encore mal de se dire qu'il le laissait partir pour de mauvaises raisons, pour des apparences et un bonheur fictif parce que son père serait content. Il pensait que l'auburn avait réussi à surpasser ce sentiment, que son père n'était pas fier de lui, mais il s'était trompé. Le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire. Juste deux jours avant qu'Hiccup ait prévu de faire son coming out à son père, Stoick avait fini à l'hôpital. Et sans réfléchir, l'auburn avait dit qu'il allait épouser Astrid. Comment Stoick ne s'était-il jamais douté de rien sur leur relation après tout ce temps ? Plus de 6 ans qu'ils étaient amoureux, dont 5 à vivre « en colocation » et jamais il n'avait eu la puce à l'oreille ?! Soit il était aveugle, soit il refusait d'y croire.

Jack savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire craquer l'auburn. Peu importe sa résolution, si Jack le suppliait, il abandonnerait son projet stupide d'épouser sa meilleure amie. Mais il le savait, l'auburn ne pourrait pas supporter de décevoir son père, pas comme ça. Lui avait surmonté la déception de voir son père le détester pour des motifs ridicules, mais Hiccup n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Jack avait cet espoir fou que dans quelques années, Hiccup craquerait et lâcherait tout, divorcerait, avouerait la vérité à son père et reviendrait vers lui pour qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble. Il l'attendrait 50 ans s'il le fallait. Valka avait raison, il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Il était encore à débattre de ce qu'il allait faire dans les minutes à suivre, quand une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Il se retourna en pensant voir Valka, mais ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent devant la personne qui venait de l'accoster.

#

Quand Hiccup arriver auprès de sa mère plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sourit en le voyant. Il était si élégant, elle avait du mal à croire que c'était son petit bébé prématuré qui se tenait devant elle dans son magnifique costard noir. Sur le point de se marier...

_Je suis si nerveux...

Ça se voyait, il était plus pâle que la normale. Elle l'enlaça en caressant son dos.

_Tu ne vas pas renoncer alors ?

_Je peux pas, maman. Même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas...

Un doute la prit et elle se recula pour le voir de face.

_Est-ce que tu as vu Jack ?

_Jack est ici ?

Elle vit les yeux de l'auburn s'illuminer à la mention de ce nom, mais comme il ignorait que l'argenté était là, elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu lui parler. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

_Maman ?

_Je l'ai vu, et je pensais qu'il irait te parler, mais on dirait que non...

_Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il en regardant dans tous les sens.

_Je ne sais pas. Il était à l'intérieur la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Leurs yeux se perdirent sur le bâtiment, mais le futur marié secoua la tête.

_C'est mieux ainsi...

_Hiccup, je t'en prie...

_Maman, s'il te plait. Laisse.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, la suppliant du regard, puis il se rendit devant l'autel sans regarder en arrière. Son père était assis au premier rang, prenant à lui seul 1/3 du banc sur lequel il était assis. L'auburn s'approcha de lui.

_Fils, regardes-toi. Tu es vraiment superbe.

_Merci, papa.

_Tu es un peu pâle.

_Je suis juste nerveux, dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

_J'étais pareil le jour de mon mariage avec ta mère. Oh, j'avais les jambes en coton et la tête qui tournait, c'était horrible !

Un petit rire sincère échappa à l'auburn, alors que son père lui prenait la main.

_Je suis fier de toi, fils. Je veux que tu le sache.

_Tu ne seras pas déçu. Ce sera un mariage parf...

_Je ne parle pas que du mariage. Je suis fier de toi, tout simplement.

_Oh... merci.

Un sourire sincèrement ravi orna son visage, tandis que Stoick lui tapotait doucement la main en le fixant.

_J'aimerais te confier quelque chose avant que tu te maries.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stoick se racla la gorge et jeta un œil à sa femme, encore à l'autre bout du chemin menant à l'autel.

_J'étais très étonné de ton annonce, quand tu as dis que tu allais épouser Astrid.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Et bien... je pensais que tu te précipitais trop, que mon problème au cœur t'avait choqué et que tu avais pris une décision hâtive... mais si tu es encore là, c'est que tu y as bien réfléchis... n'est-ce pas ?

Sans le savoir, l'auburn perdit son sourire et pâlit encore un peu plus. Son père hocha la tête sans quitter ses yeux.

_Tu n'y as pas réfléchis, n'est-ce pas ?

_S-si, si, bien sûr !

_Tu n'en as pas l'air, tu sais.

Stoick le tira alors vers la place à côté de lui et le fit s'asseoir, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Tu sais, je pensais qu'Astrid serait bien pour toi, et je le pense toujours. Mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie avant ces fiançailles précipités. Je me trompe ?

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux en fixant devant lui, sans oser regarder son père. Le paternel hocha encore la tête.

_Comment a-t-elle pris que tu la quittes pour épouser une autre ? Elle ne s'est pas battu pour te convaincre de renoncer ?

Son père parlait d'une femme, donc il ignorait.

_S-si, bien sûr, mais je...

_Tu avais peur que je sois déçu, n'est-ce pas ?

Hiccup fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dans un quart d'heure, je me marie de toute façon. Et puis, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? C'est trop tard...

_Il n'est jamais trop tard quand il s'agit de l'Amour. Le vrai, fils.

Stoick se pencha, le jeune refusant toujours de le regarder.

_Ton grand-père était très vindicatif. Il avait prévu de me marier à une jeune fille de bonne famille, le genre qu'on voit sur ses magazines people.

Là seulement, il tourna son regard vers son père, un air étonné sur le visage.

_Comme tu le sais, ta mère ne vient pas d'un milieu aisé comme ça. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en quelques jours, et ça n'a jamais cessé. Mais tu sais ce que mon père disait ?

Il secoua la tête en gardant son regard dans celui de son père. Stoick lui sourit.

_Il disait que ce n'était qu'une amourette et que je me lasserai d'elle plus vite qu'on ne change de chemise. Nous avons du nous marier en secret avec juste deux témoins et un prêtre, et comme tu l'imagines, mon père n'était absolument pas content. Il a mit du temps avant d'être... poli avec Valka. Et j'aurais aimer qu'il me soutienne plus dans le choix de celle que j'aimais.

Il serra doucement l'épaule sous sa paume, un sourire se dessinant encore sur ses lèvres.

_Sache que je te soutiens, fils. Si tu penses qu'Astrid et toi puissiez être heureux en famille, alors n'hésite plus. Mais si tu as encore des sentiments pour cette autre personne, je ne t'en voudrais pas de filer à l'anglaise dès à présent.

Hiccup baissa les yeux avant de les redresser vers son père, puis les invités papotant sur les bancs ou debout. Il savait que même s'ils étaient un collectif assez réduit d'invités, annuler maintenant était stupide. Mais il n'aimait pas Astrid, pas comme ça. Sa mère parlait d'âme sœur quand elle faisait référence à lui et Jack, et il avait la sensation au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots avec Jack, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Et il était encore hanté par le regard de trahison, de peine et de tristesse de Jack lorsqu'il lui avait avoué pour le mariage. Secrètement, il avait espéré voir l'argenté rappliquer dans sa chambre, fermer la porte à clé en le suppliant de ne pas aller épouser la blonde, et il aurait succomber à sa demande, parce que c'était Jack.

Il releva la tête vers son père et hocha la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant puis le fixa dans les yeux.

_Papa, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir avec qui j'étais... avant cette idée stupide ?

Stoick sembla étonner mais acquiesça en se penchant vers son fils. On aurait dit un gamin cherchant à entendre le secret de son meilleur ami. Hiccup lui sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux.

_Papa, avant tout, tu dois savoir... Astrid est la seule femme que j'ai aimé, et je n'ai plus que de l'amitié pour elle.

_Oh... est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que...

_Oui. Papa, je... j'aime un homme.

Le grand barbu hocha doucement la tête en fermant les yeux. Il respira par le nez puis tapota le bras de son fils.

_Ta mère m'avait préparé à cette révélation. Elle me répétait que je devais envisager que tu sois différent de cette façon, et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas étonné maintenant.

L'auburn ressemblait à un poisson tout juste sorti de l'eau, sa bouche grande ouverte alors que son père rigolait de sa réaction.

_Tu vas avaler une mouche à ce train là.

Hiccup ferma la bouche et passa une main dans ses cheveux en rigolant doucement. Son père fronça les sourcils.

_Mais donc, qui est ce garçon ? Je le connais ?

Laissant sa main glisser de ses cheveux à sa nuque, Hiccup pinça les lèvres dans un sourire retenu. Il n'était pas certain que son père accepte cette vérité aussi facilement.

_Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

Il ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche que la voix de sa mère et ses mains tapant l'une dans l'autre retinrent leur attention.

_Cher invités, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous asseoir, la cérémonie va commencer.

Elle lança un regard vers eux et leur fit un clin d'oeil, qui fit froncer les sourcils aux deux hommes Haddock. Puis elle s'approcha rapidement et se plaça devant eux.

_Hiccup, va te mettre à ta place.

_Quoi ? Mais tu...

_Allez, dépêches-toi !

Elle lui prit le poignet et le conduisit sans attendre devant l'autel, où elle le laissa après avoir réajuster son nœud papillon. Stoick la regarda s'en aller avec des yeux ronds. Dire qu'une heure plus tôt, elle lui disait que ce mariage n'aurait pas lieu, la voilà qui accélérait la cadence sans aucune raison. Ou du moins, elle allait devoir lui en trouver une. Quand il croisa le regard tout aussi étonné de son fils, il ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valka revint et s'installa à côté de son époux comme si de rien n'était, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

_Ce n'était pas toi ce matin qui m'avait promis que ce mariage n'aurait pas lieu ?

_Les choses ont changé, très cher. Tu as parler avec Hiccup ?

_Si tu veux parler de son homosexualité, oui, il me l'a dit.

Elle sembla ravie et hocha la tête avec de regarder vers son fils, qui lui lança un regard avec les sourcils relevés. Elle lui fit un nouveau clin d'oeil, qui le laissa tout aussi surpris que la première fois.

_Tu comptes me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stoick.

_Tout le monde le saura d'ici quelques instants, assura-t-elle.

Stoick croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ressemblant à un géant cannibale, mais en costard-cravate. Il se pencha vers son épouse.

_Je sais que tu sais le nom du garçon qu'il aime, alors dis-moi. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire.

_Je te le dirais tout à l'heure.

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_Attends, je te promets que tu sauras.

Il fixa sa femme, qui pianoter sur son téléphone portable à toute allure, ses doigts fins lui permettant une telle prouesse. Stoick devait utiliser un stylo pour taper ne serait-ce qu'un numéro, encore moins un message. Le grand auburn reporta son attention vers son fils, qui bavardait nerveusement avec son témoin. Stoick s'étonnait encore que Rustik ait été le premier choix de son fils. Il aurait pensé que Jack serait le témoin de son fils. Mais l'argenté semblait étrangement distant depuis...

Stoick se figea dans une expression d'ahurissement et se pencha à nouveau vers sa femme.

_L'amoureux d'Hiccup... c'était Jack ?

Elle arrêta ses mouvements sur le clavier de son portable et releva un air étonné vers lui. Puis son expression devint plus chaleureuse à force que son sourire grandissait.

_Je suis un peu étonnée. Tu as compris en quelques minutes ce qui se trame depuis pourtant des années.

_A ce point ? S'étonna-t-il.

_Stoick, mon chéri, tu n'étais vraiment pas perspicace.

Il porta une main à ses yeux et les massa. Il allait avoir besoin d'une conversation sérieuse avec son fils. A cette idée, il retourna son regard vers Valka.

_Comment peux-tu le laisser épouser Astrid si tu sais qu'il aime encore Jack ?

Elle se tourna vers l'arrière et pointa.

_Regarde plutôt.

Il tourna donc la tête et, avec une certaine surprise vu l'heure, vit Astrid approcher dans une magnifique robe rouge mais qui n'était en rien une robe de mariée. Les Haddock père et fils ouvrirent le bouche en grand, comme une partie des invités alors que d'autres s'étonnaient de voir la future mariée arriver dans une tenue qui laissait penser qu'elle était une invitée et non pas l'une des personnalités à l'honneur. Elle se plaça face aux bancs, et donc face aux invités.

_Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demanderai un moment d'attention ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle attendit qu'un semblant de silence se fit puis augmenta un peu sa voix.

_Je sais que vous étiez venu pour assister à mon mariage avec Hiccup, mais il va y avoir un très léger changement de programme ! Aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas la mariée !

Tandis que des voix interrogatives s'élevaient, elle demanda le calme et reprit.

_Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi, et c'est très simple. Je n'aime pas Hiccup ! Pas comme ça, il est juste mon meilleur ami, et l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec lui me met légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle se tourna vers lui, voyant comme il se pinçait soudain l'arête du nez.

_Pas que je le trouve repoussant, mais passer par la case sexe n'est pas dans mes plans avec lui. Ça serait comme coucher avec un frère, et l'inceste ne m'intéresse pas.

Quelques rires timides animèrent l'assistance.

_Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé de céder ma place à la seule personne qui aime vraiment Hiccup, et je sais qu'il saura lui rendre cette amour.

Elle fit signe vers le début du tapis menant à elle, et de derrière un buisson taillé, une tête dépassa lentement. Voyant qu'on ne progressait pas, la blonde fit de grands pas dans ses bottes à talons jusqu'à l'individu se cachant et le découvrit aux yeux de tous en le tirant et poussant. Hiccup sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en voyant Jack se redresser dans un pantalon blanc avec une chemise bleue complimentant ses yeux et une cravate de la même couleur que le pantalon. Sur sa tête se trouvait un voile retenu par une tiare au milieu de ses cheveux blancs. Jack rougissait comme jamais, jouant avec ses doigts en regardant la blonde, qui lui tapota le dos et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de retourner devant, faisant un signe de tête à Valka. L'auburnette se leva et se rendit vers l'argenté, tandis qu'Astrid se plaçait devant Hiccup.

_Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'était une connerie de nous marier.

_J-je suis désolé, Astrid.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'auburn et plaça un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui donner à lui aussi un coup de poing dans le bras. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'assemblée.

_Pour celles et ceux qui ne voudraient pas rester, vous avez deux minutes pour partir sinon vous devrez rester jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

Puis elle se rendit à la place à côté de Valka. Quelques personnes se levèrent avec plus ou moins de dégoût par rapport à la tournure de la journée, mais le silence reprit ses droits très rapidement. Aux côtés de Jack, l'auburnette fit un signe et la marche nuptiale commença à jouer. L'argenté avait des nœuds dans l'estomac tandis que Valka le conduisait pas à pas vers son fils.

_Je sais que tu es nerveux, mais rappelles-toi. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Alors tout ira bien.

Il hocha doucement la tête, fixant Hiccup. Celui-ci le regardait, et il voyait qu'il faisait un gros effort pour ne pas sourire jusque derrière les oreilles. L'idée le fit sourire légèrement à son tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin auprès de l'auburn, la matriarche plaça la main de Jack dans celle de son fils, refermant ses mains autour des leurs en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Elle n'avait espéré un meilleur retournement de situation pour ce jour.

Astrid avait décommandé sa robe de mariée quelques jours après avoir passé commande et prévoyait de toute façon de planter l'auburn devant l'autel. C'était un coup de chance qu'elle soit dans le couloir où Jack et Valka avaient eu leur discussion juste à ce moment, et elle avait ramené l'argenté avec elle dans la chambre qu'on lui avait réservé pour se préparer. Trouver un costume pour Jack s'était révélé assez facile, pas comme essayer de le convaincre de la remplacer devant l'autel. Mais au final, tout se passait bien, la cérémonie touchait à sa fin et il ne restait que le baiser.

Avant qu'on le leur autorise cependant, les deux jeunes hommes prirent les devants. Hiccup posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jack, juste au même moment où l'argenté prenait son visage en coupe dans ses mains, et ils s'embrassèrent, Hiccup soulevant son désormais mari, sous les applaudissements et sifflements de leurs invités. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Le mot bonheur n'était pas assez fort, c'était plus que ça, comme s'ils étaient deux pièces de puzzle qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées, avec la promesse de ne plus jamais être séparées.

Hiccup du se retenir de prendre Jack dans ses bras pour le porter à l'intérieur, ses bras et ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas. Jack enleva alors le voile dans ses cheveux et le tendit au dessus de sa tête.

_Comme je n'ai pas de bouquet, c'est cette tiare qu'il faudra attraper. Que tous les célibataires se réunissent ici.

Il pointa devant eux et une foule s'amassa. Il se retourna, regarda son mari avec un large sourire, puis lança aussi haut que possible le bijou. Il vola, et flotta, puis tomba, tomba, et la personne qui l'attrapa manqua de se le prendre sur la tête. Heureusement qu'Astrid avait de bons réflexes. Jack et Hiccup durent retenir un rire, tandis que l'ex-mariée fixait sa tiare avec surprise. Derrière elle, une brunette avec une tresse en épi passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en embrassant sa joue.


End file.
